twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer
Charlie Swan and Renée Higginbotham Dwyer are the parents of Bella Swan, parents-in-law of Edward Cullen, and grandparents of Renesmee Cullen. Charlie and Renée married soon after they met, but divorced after Renée mothered Bella and found it depressing to live in a small town under a rainy climate. Even though they still cared about each other and maintained contact, they never reconciled their relationship. In the end, Renée married a man named Phil Dwyer and Charlie began a relationship with Sue Clearwater. In the movies, Charlie is portrayed by Billy Burke and Renée by Sarah Clarke. Prehistory Charlie Swan ]] Charlie Swan was born and raised in Forks, by his parents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan. His parents were in their mid-40s when he was born; they considered Charlie to be a miracle because they had thought that they couldn't have children. Charlie grew up with Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, and Harry Clearwater. He planned to go to college, but when his parents' health began to worsen and was forced to stay in town to take care of his parents. He took a job at the local police department and slowly worked up the ranks. Renée Dwyer ]] Renée Higginbotham was born in Downey, California. Her parents divorced when she was young, and she never had much contact with her father. Her relationship with her mother was difficult due to their difference of personalities: Marie was bitter and difficult, while Renée was artistic and outliving. Unable to live with her bitter mother anymore, she started working temporary jobs to make enough money to move in with a friend the first year after high school. History On a summer, Renée went on a trip with her friends and met Charlie when they were passing through Forks. Renée liked Charlie for his serious and responsible yet funny and kind personality, and fell in love with him and vice versa. They thought about each other while separated and Renée promised to visit him on the way back. When she did, Charlie convinced her to stay a little longer. When he suddenly proposed, she thought of the marriage as the perfect cap to their whirlwind romance. Charlie bought a small house near his parents' home, and they had a private wedding on a beach. For a while, Renée enjoyed being married to Charlie and liked his parents. She was even happier when she found out about her pregnancy; but a few months later, she began to feel depressed by the rainy climate that never let up in Forks, and Charlie was often busy with work and his parents. When Bella was born, both Charlie and Renée were incredibly happy, but Renée still felt trapped. The thought of letting her daughter grow up in a gloomy town such as Forks revolted her. When Charlie refused to leave Forks due to his parents' deteriorating health conditions, Renée took off with Bella to get her life in order. Charlie was completely devastated when they left, but did not try to stop them. A while later, they divorced and he did not try to contest the divorce or child support. His only request was permission to spend time with Bella, which she agreed for their daughter's sake. Although they missed each other deeply, they never reconciled their marriage, but they did keep in touch for Bella. Furthermore, he respected Renée's decision to marry a man named Phil. ''Twilight'' When Bella got registered into the hospital after a dangerous encounter with the vampire James, Renée and Charlie visited her at the hospital. Both of them are told that their daughter had an accident. While Charlie has somewhat negative views on Edward, Renée thinks just the opposite. ''Breaking Dawn'' At the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward tell Charlie that they are planning to get married, Charlie jumps to conclusions that she was pregnant. After this was cleared up, Charlie has Bella call Renée in hopes of her negative views on teen marriages would stop their daughter from going through with the plans. However, to everyone's surprise, Renée supports Bella's decision completely, which angers Charlie. Both Charlie and Renée are present at their daughter's wedding day and give her a set of silver hairclips as their wedding gift and their "something old and something blue". One month after Bella and Edward's wedding, Charlie and Renée hear that she had fallen ill. In truth, Bella was pregnant with a half-vampire child. After Bella gave birth to Renesmee, Charlie is presented to the supernatural world by Jacob Black, the son of his best friend. Charlie agrees to keep his daughter's condition and his granddaughter's existence a secret from Renée, because she was too fragile for the supernatural to reveal to her. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In Life and Death, instead of having a daughter, Charlie and Renée have a son named Beau Swan. Everything else that transpired remained mostly the same, except for Beau's unexpected transition to vampirism. They are both devastated when they heard Beau was dead. While Renée has Phil to take care of her, Beau worries about Charlie and asks his best friend Bonnie to take care of him. Trivia *According to the story, they got married in Las Vegas''Twilight, which questions their wedding on the beachThe Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. *In ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Renée and Charlie are the few characters whose gender remained the same, because it was rare for the father to gain custody of the child in back the 80's unless the mother was proven faulty in some ways. See also *Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater *Renée Dwyer and Phil Dwyer References Category:Relationships